


maybe i envy you.

by broken_hearted_lilian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_lilian/pseuds/broken_hearted_lilian
Summary: kids talk about life and love.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru
Kudos: 22





	maybe i envy you.

5 a.m.  
Thursday.  
May.  
Spring.

  
Deep blue colour of sky was mixing with gray stains of clouds. It was drizzling.

Raindrops were pattering on the roof.  
Sound of breathing.

Hajime and Mahiru were lying on the bed.  
They didn't notice how they ended up here, at the attic of Mahiru's house, in front of each other.

They were taking a walk together. Playing catch-up in empty streets. Taking pictures of dandelions and buttercups in a slightly dark twilight. Running from the sudden rain.

But,  
It doesn't matter anything.  
After all  
it isn't so sighnificant   
to talk about.

But it's so much of an interest to stare at each other amourous eyes.  
Studying the features of each other's faces.  
Searching for answers for questions that nobody asked.  
Thinking about something.

Suddenly Mahiru reached out to Hajime's cheek. With tenderness in her touch she caressed his skin. Eyes looked deep in the sell of his soul.  
– I was thinking a lot recently. You lack of a special trait, so that means...you are so pliant, just like plasticine. You can take any shape if I give some forces.

Hajime's eyes became wider with a wonder. What do you mean, darling?

– Hehe...I sound a little manipulative, ain't I? But don't worry. I'm no going to use you like a puppet or something. I just mean...

Mahiru smiled gently.

– You have so many ways around you, so many chances. You can become anyone whom you want to be. Haha, well, you know...People become world-wide known not only because of talents they posses. Not every genius has a talent. Hard-workers become famous because they work hard. Do you understand what I'm saying, Hajime?

Her voice rises with question and her fingers stop on his cheek. Hajime remains silent but she reads curiosity in his eyes.

– If you work hard you can become a photographer like me. The world's best swimmer. The skillest drummer in the whole country. The best teacher of all. Anyone.

Her words become quiter. The look in her eyes becomes even tender. She stays silent for a moment.

– Just imagine how many opportunities you have. I do not. For the rest of my life I am doomed to take pictures with my camera. That's what my parents expect me to do. That's what everyone expects. I don't have a choice because I was born with this talent.

Suddenly she doesn't smiles anymore. With sorrow she looks away, in the window. The sun is arising.

Hajime doesn't want to disturb her. What else will she say? Will she even say anything? He wants to know. Her words are so interesting, her voice is so deep. He feels like he is drowing in it. But this is such a nice feeling. So warm.

He patiently awaits.  
And she continues to speak.

– You know...Maybe I _envy_ you. I want your chances. I want your freedom. I want to be like you.

And once again her expression turns soft.

– But most of all I want to be _with_ you. 

Suddenly Mahiru changes the subject. 

–You are so nice and kind. So attentive. You appologise first even if it's not your fault. You never forget to be polite. You always notice if there is something wrong with me. Care me if I feel bad. Never get mad at me even if I shoute at you with no reason. Always so sincere with your thoughts and emotions.

Her hand slowly moves from his cheek to his neck.

– And you are soft and yet so passionate...

Mahiru smiles.

And Hajime thinks how brilliant and innocent she is. What pretty lips she has. What a beautiful face. What clear and precious thoughts inside her nice head, under these wonderful red hair.

  
Now it's Hajime's turn to reach his hand out.  
He puts aside a lock of her hair from her forenead. Caresess her cheek just like she did to him.

– I like you so much.

And her face brightens with a smile again.

– Hehe, were you even listening?..

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my mother tongue so the text may contain mistakes and typos, sorry


End file.
